Tonight I Can Write
by hypermonkeygirlX3
Summary: “Here,” she said, handing him the small, blue book she was carrying, “You can borrow this. It’s a book of poems..." How one simple poem lifted the fog that was consuming him. Oneshot! Onesided KxI with some KxM.


**Me:** Hiya, mina-san! Alyssa is back and NOT dead. It's been awhile since I updated anything on fanfiction, I know. But don't worry, I'm here with a little one-shot for you all for making you wait! And, OMG it's not a PuddingxTaruto story! It's my first story with Kisshu as the main character. Not only that, but it's also my first hurt/comfort story. xx3

**Taruto:** Ha! See, I knew you wouldn't finish "The Aqua Amulets"! I want my 40 bucks!

**Me:** What?! No way, José. I never said that the story was discontinued. I'm just in a rut is all, and there's no better cure for writer's block than a little short story/poem fic thingy. Plus, I need practice writing about other couples other than you and Pudding.

**Taruto:** First, my name is not José! Second, how many times do I have to tell you that me and Pudding are NOT A COUPLE! *steaming* And, third, I WANT MY 40 BUCKS!!

**Me:** Firstly, I know your name is not José; it's just an expression. Secondly, yes, you two are a couple. Plus, it's "Pudding and I," not "me and Pudding." And, thirdly, I AIN'T GIVING YOU NO 40 BUCKS, BAKA!!

**Taruto:** Alyssa-san, give me the 40 bucks now! *lunges at Alyssa*

**Me:** *dodges and grabs Taruto by the ear* That's not going to work. I refuse to get hurt this time! (I always seem to get hurt in these stories TT^TT) *begins to drag (well not really drag because he's floating, but you know what I mean) Taruto to the door leading to the Mew dimension*

**Taruto:** Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! WILL YOU STOP THAT!

**Me: ***tugs on ear harder*

**Taruto:** OW, THAT HURTS!! TT^TT

**Me: **Well, that's what you get. *Opens the pink door with a picture of a strawberry on it revealing the park a few blocks away from Café Mew Mew. Alyssa throws Taruto through the door and quickly closes it*

**Taruto:** *bangs loudly on door* Alyssa-san, let me in!

**Me: **Not on the hair of my chiny, chin, chin!

**Taruto:** O.o How does that even make sense?!

**Me:** *slaps my forehead* It's from the fairy tale "The Three Little Pigs." Read some earth literature, why don't ya?

**Taruto:** ARGH!! (to himself) If she won't open the door then I'll have to find another way in. Time to get some back up. *teleports to an unknown location*

**Me:** *wipes forehead* Phew, that was close. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. Now time for the magical disclaimer! Akira take it away! (Akira is my computer. He talks in a silly British accent, like those butlers you see on TV. Yeah that's right, I named my computer. You got a problem with that? xxD)

**Akira:** The madam does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, its characters, or anything in relation to said manga. In addition, she also does not have rights to the poem presented in this piece of literature, which solely belongs to Pablo Neruda (translation by W.S. Merwin.)

**Me:** Thanks Akira-kun! ^^

**Akira:** The pleasure is mine, madam.

**Me:** Let the story begin!! xxD

Kisshu sighed as he watched his beloved Ichigo skip cheerfully out of Café Mew Mew. She had another date with her precious "Aoyama-kun." How did he know this, you ask? Why, he knew this because he always paid close attention to his crush whenever possible. He saw how she worked around the café in a dreamy daze as she completed her daily tasks. He heard her sweet giggles as she laughed to some joke she imagined the tree-hugger telling her as they walked together in her park fantasy. That, and he eavesdropped on her that morning as she excitedly told the other mews about the event.

Kisshu sighed again, put a hand to his chest in an attempt to stop the emotional pain he was feeling. A feeling he had always gotten when he saw the two together. Every time she laid her beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes on her boyfriend, she was unknowingly removing the stitches that held his fragile heart together. He wanted to stop loving her, she just seems so happy with Masaya, but at the same time, he wanted to _continue_ loving the pink mew. The alien ran his slim fingers through the forest-green locks that were his hair. Why did his emotions have to be so confusing?

With a soft _thump_, Kisshu's head plopped onto the hard, pink-and-white surface that was the café table he was sitting at. That's right, Kisshu was at Café Mew Mew and had yet to be attacked or physically harmed in any way, shape or form. You would think it was a miracle, but in reality, it wasn't. After the long and grueling affair with the amulets and Taruto's disappearance, the aliens had decided to remain on Earth with the mews, and live a, hopefully, more normal life. Well, at least as "normal" as you can get from living on a completely foreign planet and all.

Kisshu had been the one to suggest it. If they stayed, then he could work on sweeping Ichigo off her feet. I mean, why not? Pai and Taruto got their dream girls, why shouldn't he? Plus, as they learned the hard way, separating Taruto from his beloved monkey mew would only lead to disaster (at this Taruto said, "Hey!").

But…here he was, two months later, without his Koneko-chan and most of his confidence. All of his latest schemes had been utter failures. Kisshu just couldn't get it right. What was he doing wrong?

The depressed extraterrestrial's thoughts were interrupted by the loud squeak that was the double doors leading to the kitchen. He turned around to find Mint walking through. She had change out of her waitress outfit, and into her school uniform. Hanging from her left hand was her dark-blue, briefcase-like backpack, and in her other hand was a small blue book with silver cursive on the front cover.

Mint walked straight passed the table, obviously heading home after a hard-day's work (even though she doesn't do that much work at all.) Kisshu stayed absolutely still, hoping that if he was quiet enough, she wouldn't notice him and would just leave him alone. The alien didn't want to deal with her snotty attitude, he was feeling bad enough as it is.

However, to his misfortune, Mint did notice him right when she reached the front door. But ironically, it was not his presence that made her notice him, but his strange silence, that caught her attention. She turned to face him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"If you hadn't noticed, the café is closed," She reported, motioning the hand with the book at the deserted restaurant. Kisshu took his eyes off her and let his head fall on the table again.

"I know that, snobby," Kisshu mumbled, the table covering most of what he said. Nevertheless, Mint heard his reply. A vein popped out of her forehead. How dare he call her snobby! She restrained her sudden desire to ring his neck, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well," Mint demanded, "What are you still doing here? Everyone left a long time ago. I mean didn't you see Ichigo leave?" Kisshu slumped further on the table at the sound of "Ichigo leave". Her eyes widened with realization.

_That's right_, she thought, _I remember Ichigo bragging about her date with Masaya. He must have found out somehow…_ Mint looked at the alien with sympathy. She didn't know why, but she always felt terrible when she saw Kisshu down in the dumps. The blue mew was about to comfort him when she heard the car horn of the limo outside, telling her it was time to go. She looked at the clock in on the highlighter-pink wall. If she didn't hurry up, she'd be late for Ballet rehearsals. Mint looked at Kisshu than back the door. Why did she care so much about the alien's feelings? Then she was struck with a brilliant idea.

Kisshu felt a light tap on his shoulder. When he looked up, he found himself staring into the dark-brown eyes of Mint.

"Here," she said, handing him the small, blue book she was carrying, "You can borrow this. It's a book of poems. When I'm feeling down, I find reading poetry helps me feel better." She quickly turned and ran toward the door before he could protest; her heart racing for some odd reason. She began to open the door, but then turned her head back to him.

"Try page 38." With that, she opened the door the wide, to be welcomed with another intense honk. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He heard her say as the door closed after her.

The alien looked back at the blue book in his hands. Its cover felt like velvet, and in silver, cursive letters, it read: Book of Poems. He scoffed at the strange and boring title before flipping to page 38. _ Hey, why not?_ He thought as he flipped through the pages. He had nothing to lose by reading a cheesy little poem. _Plus,_ he added,_ afterwards I can tease Miss Snobby on her terrible taste in literature._

Finally, Kisshu arrived at the desired page. On the page was single poem titled: Tonight I Can Write. Now, that was a weird title if he ever heard one. But, he decided to humor the bird mew and read it anyway.

_Tonight I Can Write__ by Pablo Neruda (translated by W.S. Merwin)_

_Tonight I can write the saddest lines._

_Write, for example, 'The night is shattered_

_and the blue stars shiver in the distance.'_

_The night wind revolves in the sky and sings._

Ha, just as he expected. This Perro-what-his-face was just some crazy dude writing a bunch of random stuff that didn't make any sense. Like that junk Pai reads all time. Nevertheless, Kisshu continued to read.

_Tonight I can write the saddest lines._

_I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too._

Kisshu' eyes began to widen as he read.

_Through nights like this one I held her in my arms._

_I kissed her again and again under the endless sky._

_She loved me, sometimes I loved her too._

_How could one not have loved her great still eyes._

The alien's hand flew up to his chest, gripping his shirt. There was that pain again, the one that numbed his mind and made him ache all over. Who did this poem remind him of?

_Tonight I can write the saddest lines._

_To think that I do not have her. To feel that I have lost her._

_To hear the immense night, still more immense without her._

_And the verse falls to the soul like dew to the pasture._

_What does it matter that my love could not keep her._

_The night is shattered and she is not with me._

Kisshu wavered a bit, he felt like he himself was the one speaking. "Ichigo…"

_This is all. In the distance someone is singing. In the distance._

_My soul is not satisfied that it has lost her._

_My sight searches for her as though to go to her._

_My heart looks for her, and she is not with me._

_The same night whitening the same trees._

_We, of that time, are no longer the same._

_I no longer love her, that's certain, but how I loved her._

_My voice tried to find the wind to touch her hearing._

_Another's. She will be another's. Like my kisses before._

_Her voice. Her bright body. Her infinite eyes._

_I no longer love her, that's certain, but maybe I love her._

_Love is so short, forgetting is so long._

_Because through nights like this one I held her in my arms_

_my soul is not satisfied that it has lost her._

_Though this be the last pain that she makes me suffer_

_and these the last verses that I write for her._

Kisshu closed the book and gently placed it on the table. Paco Whatcha-ma-jigger was right. Ichigo had indeed caused him enough pain and it was time he stopped writing verses for her as well. Her heart belonged to Masaya, not him. No matter how much he hated it, he knew it was true. Kisshu had known it from the start. Though his Koneko-chan would always have a place in his heart, it was time he moved on.

The extraterrestrial stood up and looked down on the velvety novel. Then he began to wonder…was it a coincidence that Mint knew just the right poem to clear his head? A sly smile found its way across his face. He bent and pick the tiny thing in his left hand, letting it dangle. Maybe staying on Earth wasn't as bad of a decision as he originally thought.

"Well, well, well, my little friend, it seems I must return you to your proper owner," He said smoothly, feeling more like himself again. "It's time we paid Tori-chan a visit, hmm?" With that, he teleported himself to the blue mew's house to return the collections of poems, and maybe, just maybe, tease her a bit on her strange taste in literature.

**Me:** Yay, another one-shot done and done! Wow, I feel accomplished. Tonight I Can Write is actually a poem I was reading in my English II textbook. We had do this quiz on it and after I read the poem I thought, "Hey this kinda sounds like Kisshu talking about Ichigo." Don't ask me why I thought of it that way, but I just did. So this is the byproduct of that that thought. The poem was originally written in Spanish, but my book has the translated version too, and since the rest of the story was English I thought it would just be easier to type the English one. That's why the poem sounds a bit weird by the way, I tried my best to type it exactly the way it was in the text book.*hears the lock getting picked and the door to the Mew Dimension being swung open*

**Isamu:** Ah ha! Isamu told Taru-Taru she could pick the lock! Now hand it over.

**Taruto:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, and here's your banana.

**Isamu:** YAY!! *Isamu eyes sparkle and her mouth starts watering as she snatches the banana from Taruto's grasp* Isamu's banana! *begins to take the peel off*

**Me:** O.O What's going on here?!

**Isamu:** *looks at Alyssa* Oh, hey Alyssa-san! Ya see, Taru-Taru bet Isamu a banana that she couldn't pick the lock for the door to the Middle Ground. But Isamu did so Taru-Taru gave her a banana! *happily holds up half peeled banana* Cool, right?

**Me:** No, not cool! Taruto-kun has been trying to get in here so he could steal 40 bucks from me!

**Isamu:** So he used Isamu to get here? Clever, Taru-Taru, very clever. Isamu didn't know Taru-Taru had it in him.

**Taruto:** I'm not stealing! We had a bet and _you_ lost, so you owe me 40 bucks!

**Me:** How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not canceling "The Aqua Amulets"! *turns to audience* It's true people, I am indeed still working on "The Aqua Amulets", and I promise that chapter 3 will be up soon.

**Isamu: ***takes a bite out of her banana* What Isamu don't get is why Taru-Taru didn't just teleport in.

**Taruto:** Wait. I can do that?

**Isamu:** Well, duh! Of course Taru-Taru can. It is his powers.

**Taruto:** Then, why didn't you tell me earlier?!

**Isamu:** Isamu thought Taru-Taru already knew. Plus, Isamu wanted her banana.

**Taruto:** *face is all red and steam bellows from his ears* ISAMU-CHAN!!!!!!

**Isamu:** Uh oh…RUN!!! *scampers away from Taruto whom is chasing her around the room*

**Me:** *anime sweat drops* Well, at least he forgot about the forty bucks thing.

**Akira:** For now anyway, madam.

**Me:** It's a good thing that Isamu has a lot of energy then. *turns back to audience* Thanks for reading folks and I hoped you enjoyed my little poem story thingy. Sayonara, minna-san, and I hope to see you again very soon! Oh, and don't forget to review. Reviews makes me happy! xx3

**Taruto:** Get back here Isamu-chan!

**Isamu:** Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm Isamu-chan!

**Taruto:** What the heck?! What is wrong with you people?!


End file.
